The Abused
by Samanthalovestwilight7876
Summary: What if Bella stayed with her mom and Phillip? What if she had an older sister Mellisa? What happens when Bella gets abused in many ways by Phillip, along with Mellisa. Bella's now 17 and has been alone her whole life, the only one she trusted was Mellisa. But what happens when she's gone. She only has Jessica. WARNING: SEXUAL, ABUSE, LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning**

**(No Name for book yet)**

The flashbacks flood my brain, and I don't know how to stop them. I shake my head and continue reading my book. _Book: I sat there crying; screaming at him to stop, but nothing would stop this monster. _I began to cry, and I threw the book at the wall. I can't believe my English teacher is making me read this book. This book basically told my story of my life. I too sat in the corner of my room sobbing and crying asking him to stop. I wish my mom didn't have to work all day. I wish my mom Rene never married Phillip.

'Good-bye honey!' I heard my mom shout up the stairs. The first thing that came to my mine was Phillip.

'Bye Mom!' I shouted, I tried to cover up the cracking of my voice, I hope she doesn't notice. I heard the front door shut. I jumped off my bed and went under, because I know he's coming. I heard my door open and then shut. I saw his feet, I covered my mouth to stop the cries from coming out.

'Oh Bella, where are you my sweet child?' he said in that creepy voice of his.

'I just want to play honey, don't be scared.' He added. Just want to play my ass. I saw his right knee hit the floor. He knows I'm under here. His left hand slowly slid under the bed, I tried my best to scoot back but he managed to grab my leg. I kicked him in the face and tried to run out. He grabbed my waist and slammed me on the bed.

'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?' I screamed at him

'Because I love you.' He said kissing my neck.

'You're supposed to be my step-father! Not my lover!' I yelled even louder. He didn't care. He slid his hand up my shirt. I tried to kick him off, but he's ten times stronger than me. He got me and he undressed and entered into me. I cried softly, but I knew there was nothing I could do. When he finished, he got dressed and walked out. I curled up under the blanket, naked, cold, crying hoping he would stop this.

I had to get ready because I was going to be late to school, but I didn't want to go. But I can't let my mother down. I walked over to my door and wrapped myself in the robe and walked into the bathroom, as I walked in the hall Phillip slapped my ass. I just sighed and continued to walk. I couldn't just loose it there in the hallway. I always wondered what makes him do these things. I mean I was 12 when he started; he's been doing this for 5 years now. But I never told anyone, only one person. She swore to not tell a soul. She was my only friend. Everyone in the school hates me. I am a slut to them because when I was 14 I got pregnant, but Phillip beat me so bad that I had a miscarriage, but we never told my mother. I hated my life and wanted to end it so bad. But I couldn't do that to my mom again. My older sister did 3 years ago, and I am the only one who knows why, along with Phillip. He abused her too, and he pushed her over the limit.

I finished getting ready and walked to school. I saw Jessica at the bustop, along with Seth. He was so dreamy, but he told me face to face that he'd never date a slut like me. Right before I got there, Amy showed up. She was Seth's girlfriend.

'Ew, I thought I smelt skank.' She said. I tried to hold back the tears, but I lost it and fell to the ground.

'Aw, someone must be pregnant again.' She laughed.

'Oh shut up Amy.' Jessica yelled. I smiled a little at her, she always stands up for me because she knows I am too weak to handle myself. The bus pulled up, Seth and Amy got on, but Jessica stayed with me hugging me and cried with me.

'Did he do it again?' she asked. I nodded my head. I felt her hug me even tighter.

'Bella, I can't live like this. I hate seeing you like this! You need to tell someone!' she said.

'I know, but Phillip said he'd kill my mom.' I mumbled. She gasped.

'Oh my god Bella! I am taking you to the hospital, I am going to get you checked out and we're talking to the Police!' she yelled. I peeked my head up and my eyes widened as I saw Phillip behind Jessica, he was holding a gun. I screamed as he pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
the Trip.  
The Abused.

_Previously on the Abused. : I peeked my head up and my eyes widened as I saw Phillip behind Jessica, he was holding a gun. I screamed as he pulled the trigger._

I didn't know what to do. I started screaming for help but nothing came out. I was speechless. My step-dad just shot my one and only friend. I felt like this was my fault. I should have told the police before just like she told me to do, but i mean i was scared. All i could do was cry. I couldn't scream, but i felt the tears roll down. I looked at him with hate. I have never been so angry and upset.

'I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!' He screamed at me. I tried to say something. But all i could get out was 'You BASTARD!' He looked at me with Shock.

'Yeah that's right! I am finally standing up to you. Because you know what? I hope you die and rot in hell. You pushed my SISTER to suicide. You probably just KILLED my ONLY friend! You've scared me for life and now you must pay.' I yelled at him. I am pretty sure the cops were on their way because neighbors were outside. I leaped at him and before he could defend himself i grabbed the gun and pointed the gun at him while he played on the ground in terror.

'That's right Bitch, I've got you now.' i screamed, the tears were streaming down my face. I looked down at Jessica, she was still conscious. She mouthed the words Shoot Him. And that's exactly what i did. But he kicked the gun out of my hand and shot into the sky. He grabbed me and started running. He shoved me in a car and drove off. I managed to get up and kick his right arm which caused me to drive off road.

'WHY ARE WE DOING THIS? WHAT ABOUT MOM?' I yelled at him.

'I don't need that bitch anymore, i only married her to be with you and Melissa.' i said winking at me.

'Don't you DARE ever speak about Melissa!' i yelled. I saw the gun by his chair and without hesitating, i grabbed it and shot him in the head, and then i knew for sure he was gone.

I sat there as the car slowed down and I cried because I knew how much my mother loved him. But I did what was needed to be done. I got out right as the cops pulled up. I fell to my knees, and out came my mother who skipped me and ran to phil. I was raped and abused for so many years and she ran to her husband who pushed her oldest daughter to the limit. She cared more about that monster than her own two daughters.


	3. Chapter 3

The Abused

Chapter 3

_Previously on 'The __Abused': __I was raped and abused for so many years and she ran to her husband who pushed her oldest daughter to the limit. She cared more about that monster than her own two daughters._

**Bella's POV**

After my mother sat next to Phil sobbing her heart out they took her away from him to put him on the gurney. I was also placed on one. But he's gone, there's no way that he could ever survive my shot. My mother looked at me with disgust. I broke into tears because I can't believe my mother cores more about her than me. They took me to the hospital, and I was in the same room as Jessica, she was not in a coma, but just asleep. I couldn't sleep knowing my mother hates me.

I started crying, but I couldn't keep the weeping quiet.

'Bella? You alright?' I heard Jessica's weak voice ask me.

'My mom hates me!' I screamed with tears. She looked at me with doubt.

'When Phil was shot, she ran past me and straight to him, she looks at me with hate! She hasn't spoken ONE word to me.' I whimpered.

'I'm sorry Bella…' she said with feeling. I don't think she understands but she's my only friend.

'Hello Bella.' The doctor came in. 'We took some tests, and there was a result that we're concerned about.' He said.

'What is it? I asked, I was scared to see what was going on.

'You're pregnant.' He said. I was shocked. How would my mother think of me now? What about school? Why can't I be normal? I cried more.

'Oh my gosh, Bella! Not again.' Jessica said. She began crying.

'Why are you crying?' I asked.

'Because it is sad.' She said.

**~I Don't wanna write more about the hospital, but they stay in the hospital for 7 more days and then Bella's released and Jessica's released 3 weeks later.-**

It's been a month since the incident. My mother barley speaks to me, Jessica hasn't gone backto school and neither have I, but I am going back tomorrow. Luckily I am not showing, but the doctor said I will be soon because I am so petite. I got myself ready with jeans, tank top and sweatshirt, along with boots. I was too lazy to look better. I put my hair in a bun and left.

I got to my bus stop and Seth stared at me, with horror.

'Why are you staring at me?' I asked.

'You shot your step-dad.' He said.

'I have good reasons.' I yelled.

'Oh really? I don't think you did.' He said.

'HE HAS RAPED ME FOR TEN YEARS, HE'S THE REASON MY SISTERS DEAD! HE GOT ME PREGNANT AT 14, AND NOW I AM AGAIN FROM THE LAST TIME HE RAPED ME! HE SHOT MY ONE AND ONLY FRIEND AND ALMOT KILLED HER! HE NOT ONLY SEXUALLY ABUSED, IT WAS PHYSICAL TOO!' I screamed. That was the first time I told anyone. No one but Jessica knows, until now.

'What? Oh my god Bella, I had no idea. I am sorry.' I said with love. He came and hugged me, I was sobbing already. 'Shh, don't cry.' He said hugging me tighter.

'Only you and Jessica know.' I said. I continues crying as the bus came. He walked with me to the bus and sat with me. He put his arm around me and held me close. For once I felt safe. We got to school and he helped me up.

'SETH BABY!' I heard Amy yell. I just rolled my eyes.

'Oh , uh hey.' He said.

'Why are you hanging out with it?' she asked.

'Because im not a snobby like bi*** like you.' He said. I laughed. She walked away. 'OH YEAH, ITS OVER!' he screamed at her. I laughed more.

People were staring at us as we walked down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. I am going to do a Seth POV in this chapter, but please Review (:**

The Abused

Chapter 4

**Seth's POV**

She was so beautiful. I never really paid any attention to her until now. Amy has always distracted me. But people would make fun of her when no one knew the real story. But I do, and I want to tell someone about it, but she doesn't and I respect that. But tomorrow's thanksgiving and I am thinking about inviting her and her mother over.

'Hey Mom?' I asked.

'Yes sweetie?' she said from the kitchen.

'Can I invite my friend and her mom? They don't have any family.' I asked.

'Oh sure! I love meeting your new friends!' she said with excitement. 'What's their name?' she added.

'Isabella Swan' I said.

'Oh! I saw her on the news, she shot her step dad but she's still on trial.' She said with fear.

'Mom, she had a good reason.' I said.

'And what's that?' she asked. I wanted to tell her but I know I cant do that.

'Mom, I can't tell you, I am not even supposed to know, but she needed a shoulder to cry on. And she explained.' I said with breaks in-between.

'Oh, sorry honey.' She said handing me the keys. 'can you pick up your sister from her friends house?'

'Leah or Mandy?' I asked.

'Leah' she said. I nodded and left to get her. The car ride back was pretty awkward, but I don't know why.

I got home and went up to my room. I checked my phone and saw I missed a call from Bella. I quickly called back.

**~Phone Call~**

**B: Hey**

**S: hey, what's up? I saw you called me.**

**B: Yeah.**

_I heard her start to cry._

**S: What's wrong?**

**B: Mom got a new boyfriend, and he-he-he raped me.**

**S: oh no! im coming over!**

I clicked end call before she could say anything back. I grabbed my jacket.

'Mom! Something happened with Bella, ill be back.' I said grabbing the keys. I rushed over to her house and knocked on the door. Bella answered.

'Bella, you need to tell you mom! I don't want to see you hurt anymore.' I said with concern.

'I did.' she mumbled. I saw tears roll down.

'what did she say?' I asked.

She fell to her knees. 'SHE LEFT!' She screamed.

'Where to? When? Why?' I asked.

'I told her, and she didn't want to believe me, so I told her I was pregnant, and she slapped me and I told her about what Matt just did, and she said that I am a disgrace to this family and she's leaving.' She said, she was sobbing so hard, I never saw her cry this hard. I hugged her tight, I sat her down on her couch and ran upstairs. I grabbed a suitcase from under her bed and shoved all the clothes I could find in there. I shoved hair/makeup stuff in there along with other things. I grabbed some pillows and a few things from her room and I went downstairs.

'Did she leave you money?' I asked. She nodded and pointed to the counter. I saw a few stacks of 100's and grabbed them. I helped her out to my car.

'Where are we going?' she asked.

'you're staying with me.' I said.


End file.
